


【斑柱】回归·2

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [7]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 人鱼斑·翠鸟柱荒岛2衍生世界初级黑化》中级黑化





	【斑柱】回归·2

⚠️“荒岛2”分支线“回归”

人鱼斑·翠鸟柱

有🚗就全文走链

 

 

这样的疲倦是似曾相识的

在古木下与人鱼不欢而散，翠鸟带着不解与自责回到巢。他始终不明白斑为何执意将他们之间珍贵的情谊转换为情爱，情爱在翠鸟心中分明远不及挚友代表的意义。

爱是自私的、爱是疯狂的、爱会带来伤痛和毁灭，成长中所见的一切都这么告诉柱间。

他们分明拥有着世上最珍贵的羁绊，人鱼却试图用另一种并不完美的关系取代它…这是翠鸟所不能接受的。

柱间待在巢中日夜思索，坚信挚友只是一时被情爱迷惑，只要有足够的时间，斑一定会挣脱这样浅薄的关系…他们还会和原来一样要好。

他将自己的想法告知扉间，希望得到胞弟的认可，毕竟扉间比他聪明的多。

白发千手神色复杂…欲言又止，最终只是摸了摸兄长的黑长直，告诉他这样想是正确的，让他先和他回家，回家再去思考和人鱼的关系。

 

心意不明甚至没能告别

千手兄弟就这样穿过时空回到了自己的世界，结束荒岛的故事，让一切回到了原点。

这本该是最合理的句号

……

然而扉间最担忧的还是发生了，白发翼族设想的完美结局成为了兄长悲哀的开端。翠鸟分明一刻也放不下宇智波人鱼，那段被称之为“挚友”的感情时刻牵动着他的心，所以翠鸟方才处理好族内事务就急着赶回荒岛。

不要着急，通道无法短时间内承受二次穿梭，是扉间给兄长的答案。柱间对此深信不疑…然而时间流逝，最终等到的却是时空通道的坍塌。

……

扉间告诫他忘记荒岛发生的一切

——————

连绵不断的气泡声唤醒沉睡多时的翼族，他依旧无力甚至很难睁开眼。

现在不是入睡的时候…昏迷前人鱼古怪的话语令他在意，斑为什么那么说，他想做什么，都是柱间急于明确的，翠鸟不相信挚友会伤害自己。

契而不舍的尝试让他渐渐找回身体的控制权，费力地睁开眼，发现自己身在完全陌生的场景。

身体依旧无法动弹，翠鸟只能环顾四周收集信息。一定是斑领他到这里的…敌人不可能为他准备身下干燥温暖的鸟巢，巢周还镶嵌着散发温润光芒的明珠。远处虽然一片漆黑，翠鸟依旧能从空气的流速判断出自己在极为封闭的空间。

……

斑究竟将他带到了哪里

这个静寂空间只有分明的光暗，以至于无法记录时间。柱间不知道自己昏睡了多久…苏醒后又过了多久，只感觉四肢渐渐恢复了些许力气。

只要远离巢黑暗便会笼罩感官，即使仔细感知方位，前几次他仍然不知不觉就绕回了原点，这个空间比想象中的还要复杂。

当他终于到达空间尽头，沿着边界触摸又无法找到出口，这些边界手感坚硬略有间隙，从中探出手就能触到冰冷的海水…这说明他在海里。

明确这一点后，小鸟沉默地回到巢里用羽翼团紧自己。斑曾经承诺过不会再将他带到海里…人鱼为什么要背弃诺言，他暂时还不愿思考更深层的原因。

巨大的消耗使柱间虚弱，斑之前让他吃下的赤果依旧在阻碍翼族恢复力量…无法恢复到常态让他愈加疲倦和饥饿。

至于人鱼放在巢边的淡水和果实，他在见到鱼、得到解释前都不会再碰他给他的食物。

这样的固执中，小鸟又沉沉睡去

 

又不知过了多久

恍惚间，轻柔的轻触落到翠鸟皲裂的唇上，有人轻轻分开齿关从嘴角喂入生命之源。

人鱼神情悲伤地抱住爱人，以柱间的警觉至今未清醒足以证明他的虚弱，他察觉时这只小鸟已经绝食了好几天。

斑其实有心理准备，他了解柱间的性格，那只鸟绝不会接受他的所作所为，必然要讨一个说法。但他没料到这个爱吃爱睡的笨蛋宁可把自己饿晕也不碰一口他准备的食物。

利用信任实现不堪的私欲，他的手段足以称作卑劣。但人鱼并不后悔，只要想到他的日夜等待、他的爱，于千手柱间而言只是微不足道的过往，他就难以克制自己。

……

宇智波人鱼神色复杂，不觉停下了手上的动作。

这下仍旧干渴的翠鸟不干了，他张嘴含住鱼的手指轻轻吮吸，用舌头舔舐指尖残余的水分。

「柱间…」上次这样的亲近还在半世纪前，人鱼盯住爱人的唇无比渴望，理智告诉他忍耐

可惜某只鸟毫不领情，边舔边轻咬指节撒娇

「渴…渴…还要…」还低声请求

下一刻无法继续忍耐的唇覆上，人鱼撬开翠鸟的唇将淡水渡入，尽情纠缠他的舌头…他的吻很用力，还带着愤恨。

「嗯…嗯…」本能快于理智，翠鸟迎合着吻汲取他想要的，水渡完了吻却没有结束，越来越紧缺的氧气让他不得不醒来，用眼神拒绝这样的救助。

……

眼前的空间依旧在深夜，眼前有些陌生的挚友在吻他。

「怎么不吃东西？」宇智波斑哄他的语调与过去无异，似乎什么也没发生

「为什么这么做…」斑没有回答，只是又将水递到翠鸟唇边。柱间抿着嘴拒绝，又重复了一遍。

被拒绝的鱼眼神阴郁，捏住翠鸟的下颌执拗地喂他喝水，听到呛咳声才恍惚停手。

「咳咳…」

小鸟伤心的眼神让他很难受，他能怎么解释…无论编多好听的理由柱间都不会接受。

「留下来…」所以人鱼只能垂着头请求

「你到底在说什么…你要我留在哪，为什么带我来海里？」柱间完全搞不懂斑的想法，好好的再会怎么变得这么诡异

「留在我身边…」斑依旧在请求

柱间不喜欢斑低声下气，也不喜欢斑话中的意味…他意识到这条鱼时至今日还没放弃。

翼族认真地摇头，他们不是情侣那种浅薄关系，不存在留与不留。

「为什么！」斑不明白，不接受他大可不必回来，很久以前他就和柱间讲清楚了，自己对他根本不是什么友情，他和他做不了普通朋友，柱间应当明白这点。

柱间也对这样的质问感到不忿，那时也是这样，斑轻易就能放弃他最珍惜的羁绊，没想到半个世纪过去了人鱼还这么固执。

「我们是挚友，除此以外的…」他不会让斑放弃他们的友谊

很好…柱间的意思他明白了，风暴积蓄在斑的眼底，那么他会用自己的方法让他接受。

……

见人鱼不说话，翠鸟叹了叹气

「这里到底是…斑，我不想待在这，我们上岛再讨论这些好吗，我还有些事想告诉你。」

看不到天空他会感到不安

（柱间也太天真了…还没搞清楚状况吗？）

「你哪也去不了，乖乖待在这里。」

这是人鱼能想到的最温和的挽留办法，他抚摸羽翼的举动让翠鸟猛的一颤…有种不详的预感。

摸了一阵，这条鱼终究没舍得折断他的翅膀

同时柱间也明白了挚友的打算

斑是打算将他关起来？！

翠鸟不可置信的望着他

——————

柱间不知道自己做错了什么斑就要把他关起来

是花了太久才回到这个世界、还是做了什么冒犯宇智波人鱼的事。

「你不能…」试图远离鱼

斑嗤笑一声，没有什么是不能的，他已经足够忍让，柱间依旧不给他任何希望…所以他要留下他，不惜代价。

……

绝食可不是明智选择…不然这只翠鸟还能反抗的更有趣些。虚弱让他无力应对本该势均力敌的友人，被轻易压制在身下，拟态出双手也推不开鱼，只能在下边扑腾吵闹。

「快起来，我现在不想和你交配！」

人鱼不理会他的意愿，将翠鸟扒光细细打量，捏住下巴毫不温柔地亲吻他，察觉到舌头的推拒便狠狠吮吸纠缠…让津液顺着脸颊流下。

「唔…嗯…我要…唔咬你了，快…出去！」

人鱼的眼神复杂难言

就是这样的温柔…让他沉溺至此

这只小鸟对他根本狠不下心，很少拒绝。他要和他交配…他就主动打开腿让他尽兴，会用湿漉漉的杏眼撒娇，在他身下动情呻吟。

这样的柱间竟然是不爱他的，还在某些方面格外固执…认定他就是挚友。

黯淡的双眼执拗坚定

要咬就咬吧…他不会离开，也不许他离开。

（咬他…咬他、快点咬他！）

结果人鱼吻到满足，他还在犹豫不决

斑看他的眼神复杂嘲讽，凑到小鸟耳边

「这就是你的反抗…柱间，你根本拒绝不了，你喜欢被我干…既然反应这么热情，不如把小洞露出来给我好好疼爱。」

「不…不是…我们是…」翠鸟忍住委屈，却无法反驳人鱼的话…这具身体确实渴求他

但这只是因为思恋挚友…他和斑分别太久太久了，所以身体才拒绝不了亲近。

……

人鱼捂住翠鸟的嘴，不必猜也知道这只鸟又在循环挚友大法，他不想再听到该死的挚友论了。

「你怎么想都无所谓，把我当作挚友就好好享受和挚友交配，乖一点闭嘴…别再激怒我了。」

他想要他，已经想了太久太久。柱间若能轻易妥协，他也不必如此痛苦…但凡翠鸟对他有丝毫情意也不会抗拒如此思慕他等待他的人。

「别这么看我，觉得我很可笑吗，拒绝我作为情人碰你，却喜欢和挚友交配…真是奇怪又放荡。」

柱间对斑的情绪很敏锐…这条鱼用系带将他的双手捆到头顶，话里带着轻蔑，斑是真心这么觉得？！翠鸟自相见以来首次动了怒气。

看到柱间的表情，斑马上意识到自己说错了话，但他不会道歉的，这本来就是翠鸟的错。

（别这么看我…）

反应过来前他就已经取过另一条系带蒙住翠鸟的眼睛，他讨厌柱间这么看他。

被蒙上眼，小鸟安静了许多，人鱼放开捂嘴的手也不说话。

推拒变得微弱，斑就明白柱间接受事实了。

「别这么做…」语调难掩悲伤失望

人鱼知道柱间在恳求他，但他不会收手。停下来这只小鸟也不会给他想要的…他不能一无所获。

这一点鱼和鸟同样固执

 

指腹轻轻划过脸庞、耳羽，顺着修长的侧颈向下，轻柔的动作让无法视物的翠鸟逐渐放松。

「啊！」人鱼突然用力拧动乳头让他忍不住惊叫起来，随即湿软的舌头开始舔舐它，绕着乳圈打圈。鱼亲吻丰满柔软的胸肌，既轻又稍触即离，带着引诱意味的调情将翠鸟暗暗点燃。

（好轻…）

除了刚开始对乳头的调戏，其他触碰都过于轻柔…无法满足身体开始躁动的翠鸟，但他不打算求他，那会正中鱼的下怀。

「看看你…才碰了碰就这么糟糕，都立起来了，还是这么喜欢被摸这里。」人鱼边讽刺他，边赞叹眼前的风景，饱满的乳头挺翘在泛着热汗的胸膛上。

柱间不理他，暗自懊恼身体不矜持，以他对斑的了解…这条坏鱼不会轻易罢休。

果然接下来就是又吸又咬，浑身解数去挑起热情。下流的水声让小鸟耳热，斑却毫不介意，反正这里只有他和柱间。发现翠鸟咬住下唇便用手指肆意玩弄舌头，让他呜呜留着口水。

（下边也翘起来了…）

小鸟比想象中热情让鱼的心情好了一瞬，但随即意识到千手柱间拿他当挚友还能这么浪就满肚子火。分别半个世纪，他对这只翠鸟的经历一无所知，他早先就见识过千手是多么热情豪放的种族…万一柱间他

人鱼狠狠咬到乳晕上，吸吮渗出的血迹，阴沉地质问他「这些年…有没有其他挚友？」

翠鸟被咬得直吸气，又被鱼问得满脸懵逼

他越来越不懂宇智波斑的脑回路了，有没有挚友和交配有关吗？！他都做好心里建设，瘫成废鸟让他干了…还要怎样。

翠鸟估摸着人鱼是间接性抽风，也不回答，脸一侧腿一张接着躺尸…就是想弄那里了吧。

心上鸟姿势撩鱼，斑就着这个姿势能尽情欣赏热情的肉棒和若隐若现的小穴…翠鸟在配合。

但这种另类的消极反应反而让鱼更加火大，柱间在回避问题…想到翠鸟可能和其他人交配过，他就很想发海啸。

「快说！」人鱼将翠鸟的腿一合，接着逼问

干可以待会儿再干，问题必须先弄清楚

柱间…很想骂鱼

「说什么？」翠鸟的语气也很冲，斑问什么他就和他反着来，最好能把鱼气走

「这些年，有没有其他挚友？」

人鱼尽可能语气平和

「有！」没有挚友，朋友也能算上

鱼的脸色瞬间一黑，狠狠咬住翠鸟的肩膀，留下带血的齿印，吮吸血肉才能保持平静。

「痛！」小鸟委屈交朋友也要被咬，完全忘了和鱼对着干的初衷

「那有没有…有没有和你…过…」人鱼将脸埋在翠鸟肩头，很低沉

翠鸟……

他这才反应这条鱼的意思，他是在打听他有没有和别人交配过？

可为什么要盯准朋友…他怎么可能和普通朋友做那种事！交配可是和挚友才能做的亲密举动，这条傻鱼连这都不懂。

「没有…没做过那种，除了你也没人会提这种要求吧。」他是被咬得很疼，才不是因为坏鱼很伤心

人鱼立刻抬起头，表情惊喜

柱间看不见但他能感觉到暴雨转小雨，趁机向巢边挪试图逃避被干的命运。

（做梦…）

「我怎么知道你有没有骗我…」人鱼故意这么说

翠鸟果然不跑了…撅着嘴反驳

「我没撒谎，我从来不撒谎！」他可是诚实的翼族

「你明明说话不算数过，谁知道这个是不是骗我。」斑是指一去不返的失约

柱间一听就恹巴巴，被戳到了痛处，他也不是故意的，只好问斑怎样才能相信他。

人鱼神色灼灼在小鸟看不见的地方打起坏主意

「那我要亲自检查你有没有说谎。」

「咦？」

……

「嗯...这算什么检查啊，呜...你就是想干坏事！嗯呜…我都让你弄了，就别蒙眼睛…」鱼才不会承认自己得理不饶人，翠鸟好不容易才变乖，他一定要好好与他亲近。

「我就是在认真检查呀，看你这只坏小鸟有没有说谎，随便摸摸就抖成这样...有人碰你这里吗，有没有我摸的舒服。」他有足够的耐心去欺负他

这叫随随便便…这条鱼分明是在搞事情？！

指腹捻弄乳头时轻时重，时而用力揉捏胸肌，琢磨不透的手在身上乱摸。

炙热的的吐息环绕在翠鸟耳侧。耳羽被亲吻濡湿，温柔耐心...这分明是他最喜欢的前戏。

翠鸟越喘越急神情有些恍惚，这种被斑掌控的感觉真是久违了，他怎么可能允许其他人去…

「啊！轻点…别吸那么重，唔！」发现小鸟在神游，人鱼毫不客气的彰显存在感，对大胸上的果实又吸又咬，直到小鸟求饶才罢休。

他早就硬得难受，看着眼前湿润红肿还微微颤抖的乳头更加激动，忍不住在小鸟的腿根磨了磨。

感觉又热又硬的东西在蹭他，柱间很自觉的打开腿，然后…又被合上了。

「喂，你还干不……」抱怨到一半翠鸟就意识到自己这话等同于求欢，急忙闭上嘴

（真是只小色鸟…）

人鱼听到这话表情又升温了好几度，要不是还想多戏弄下翠鸟，他早就插进小洞里享受了。

「别着急…我还没检查完。」

「别弄了…我真没和别人…」听到还要来，柱间连连保证，但回答他就是人鱼转移阵地的手。

「嗯…嗯…好舒服…啊！」开始胡言乱语的小鸟立马被鱼重重打了屁股，又说他浪

「你，嗯…这个坏鱼…嗯凭什么说我，你被摸那里也会叫吧。」虽然肉棒上的力道让他舒服极了，在意评价的翠鸟还是抿住嘴不敢太大声

但人鱼手下不停，从顶端的小孔到最下面的袋袋摸得更加色情，高超的手艺让翠鸟的叫声越来越响。斑也是忍得难受，打算把柱间哄开心了就干正事，先用翠鸟的东西作润滑。

……

「嗯…别弄了…咿！痛！别摸了呜。」柱间过了好一会儿还是忍不住喊停，那里都被斑摸破皮了

斑一脸懵…手还有些酸，摸了半天竟然摸不出来？！听到柱间喊停只觉得自己受到了挑衅。

「啊！嗯…慢点…轻！呜、还很疼…」感觉肉棒被鱼含进紧致高热的口腔，翠鸟又爽又忐忑。

太久没被挚友吸那里，柱间爽到无以复加，斑的嘴好紧好热…边吸还会用舌头卷住肉棒，这曾是小鸟最喜欢的项目。

（太久了…）

人鱼甚至怀疑自己的能力，翠鸟怎么还不出来。尖叫声中，埋头在双腿间的鱼紧紧箍紧嘴，上下摆动脑袋，做翠鸟喜欢又羞于请求的深喉，进到最深就收紧喉肌，响亮的水声让小鸟不好意思，又忍不住向上挺腰。

「嗯…斑，别弄了…嗯别、千万别咬那里！」翠鸟哭唧唧地请求，自己一直不射让人鱼越来越急躁，嘴上的力道很重，要害好几次被牙齿磕碰到。

背后一阵冷汗，柱间忍不住开口

放开小柱柱，宇智波人鱼觉得这很不寻常。

「别弄了…只是这样出不来。」纠结再三柱间还是这么告诉他，再喜欢斑的嘴也不能不顾后果。

人鱼皱起眉，他早知道让小鸟高潮，前面确实不如后面刺激，但也不至于弄不出来…翠鸟一定有事瞒着他。

被蒙着眼，柱间还是拿捆到一处的手腕挡着脸羞愧难当，得到不嘲笑他的承诺才缓缓开口

「只弄前面不行…后面也要。」说完就开始装死

后面也要？要到哪种程度！

人鱼惊疑不定，分开双腿死死盯着小穴，目光热烈到让黑暗中的小鸟忍不住夹紧那里，察觉人鱼的眼神越来越过分，翠鸟忍不住抬腿，试图踢开这个眼神开车的家伙。

然而人鱼早有准备，小鸟的动作正方便他抓住脚踝分开架到自己肩上，这下就看得更清楚了

炙热的呼吸来到那里，挣扎被鱼制住。

「哎！别用舌头！」舌尖绕着穴口打转将它舔得羞涩热情，趁小洞张合浅浅探入在所及之处搅动戳刺。

「真贪吃…」但这远远不够，小洞没开拓前紧的吓人，只是舌头没办法弄到深处

人鱼舔湿手指直接弄进去三根，压住身下精瘦的腰身不让动，抽插揉按起来。翠鸟的痛呼被无视，刚开始就不忍心后面只会更难受。

时隔太久没被光顾的小洞在紧张状态下很难拓开。对此人鱼皱紧眉，他不想真的弄伤他…硬来翠鸟会很痛，斑抽出手指试图寻找更合适的润滑。

这样的体贴柱间能感觉到...反正他都默认鱼的行为了，配合一下没有损失。

「嗯...没事的，用力些到里面，那几个地方，我喜欢的...揉它们。」小鸟提示道

听他这么说，人鱼不再迟疑阻力往深处，翠鸟也吸气配合着放松。

「嗯...嗯就是这里，重一点就会有...啊！」

斑很快就知道翠鸟意图了，触碰那几处，小洞除了热烈的吮吸还很快出了水…抽插随着体液的润滑渐渐变得顺畅，内道高热湿润，甚至不少肠液从穴口淌出。

这种煽情的反应让鱼呼吸紧促，他解开翠鸟手腕和眼上的束缚...亲吻耳羽,兴奋又好奇

「那里变得那么湿…小色鸟，你做了什么」

还将透明的液体涂到乳头、胸肌上

翠鸟眨巴眼慢慢适应眼前的光线，面对调侃他的骚话，揽住鱼的后颈轻声控诉

「说到底是你的错...」

「什么？」

「变成这样都是因为你...」

他无法忘怀与斑相遇后发生的一切，荒岛上的生活短暂又鲜活。它们印记在翼族的灵魂、肉体，心在思恋斑的同时，身体也牢记与人鱼缠绵纵情的日夜。柱间从未想过其他选择，难以忍受便自我慰藉…当然，发现只摸前面出不来时他也是懵逼的。

自己玩弄后面让他很羞愧...想着宇智波斑的脸，不知不觉就成了这副放荡的模样。

......

斑告诫自己不要多想，柱间不是那个意思，心依旧狂跳起来。

「可以吗，我想要你…」这是与翠鸟再会以来最紧张的时刻，他强求又期望许可

「坏鱼…」

接收到暗示，心花怒放的鱼忍不住将小鸟抱进怀里，亲他的脸颊

「慢...慢点！」张腿坐在腰腹，被稳稳提起的翠鸟有些紧张，搂紧人鱼的脖子，肉缝正被肉棒磨蹭，他记得这个姿势每次都很痛很难过…虽然也很爽

「放松，你可以的。」人鱼在惊叫声中顶开穴口缓缓深入，让翠鸟全都吃进去，但不像从前那么急切…他比从前有耐性得多，也习惯了等待。但天知道他花了多大毅力才没被小洞夹射！

「唔，一定要慢…」柱间喜欢人鱼温柔的举措

被插进来也没立刻承受狂风暴雨…斑变了。就这样和斑相拥，只是被他填满身体就很满足了。

「变成好鱼了…」翠鸟的亲亲让鱼的额角绷得更紧，本来就忍到极限小鸟还要撩拨他？！

「给我奖励…」他忍的这么辛苦都是为了柱间

翠鸟不知道斑还想要什么，他们都如此亲密了…下一秒鱼的视线落到唇上，身子也凑过来。

结果这个饱含期待的吻落在了脸颊上，柱间下意识避开了吻。注意到斑深深的失落，有些后悔。

「对不起…」下次他一定不躲

人鱼嗤笑一声，不知在嘲笑谁。他不给翠鸟多辩解的机会挺腰操他。现在还期待有的没的就太愚蠢了，只要能留住他触碰他就够了，柱间不爱他也没有关系。但糟糕到极点的心情还是让动作变得粗暴，同时提起翠鸟的腰再狠狠往下压，交合处哧哧作响。

「嗯...嗯！」翠鸟一反常态没有抱怨人鱼的粗暴，只是安静埋脸在鱼的肩上温顺的承受

柱间越是迁就，斑就越难受...这些顺从和歉意时刻提醒着，他爱的人不爱他。

人鱼每次都要完全抽出再狠狠插到最深，在重力的作用下弄到无法接受的深度

某次狂乱的动作给柱间带来了激烈的痛楚...他急喘了几下什么也没说，但伤处无法瞬间恢复，斑接连不断的动作让柱间的感官越发艰难。

「为什么...」柱间的安静让鱼无法忍受，发力将他压到身下，将腿分到极限更加用力

「啊！」更疼了，翠鸟的双眼蒙上一层水雾...斑从没如此粗暴的对待他，即使是那时的争执也没有...那里一定受伤了，敏感处传来的快感混合无法忽视的疼痛让他很难受。但除了偶尔呜咽，柱间不愿意再求饶。

对斑而言同样是痛苦大于快感，他心里难受动作也粗鲁...但所幸还没完全失去理智。察觉柱间将临极限的下身萎靡了许多，皱起眉停下动作，才注意到翠鸟面上藏也藏不住的痛苦。

才消停片刻里边的东西又在动，翠鸟用手背挡住眼睛，很快被另一只手拉开。果然这笨蛋忍不住掉眼泪，用可怜兮兮的眼神望着人鱼。

「笨蛋...」抱紧翠鸟给他擦眼泪，人鱼满心懊恼

说到底柱间就是个傻瓜，除了爱什么都愿意给他...也许是他奢求太多了。

听到鱼骂他笨翠鸟哭的更伤心了，眼泪都擦不完，他心里难过下边也好疼。

「疼都不说，这不是笨蛋做的事吗？」斑小心翼翼的退出来给他检查伤处，好不容易才哄停眼泪，只觉得今日的一切都啼笑皆非

「不做了？」翠鸟轻声询问

他总知道斑的想法，这条鱼忧心他的伤处，给他涂上伤药就不打算做什么了。斑没有回答，躺在翠鸟身侧取来薄被盖住他跟自己。

小鸟把脸埋到人鱼的胸膛，将鼻涕眼泪都蹭到上边，含糊地再次询问

「真的不做吗？」

人鱼抚摸黑长直又送了“笨蛋”两个字给他，胸肌被翠鸟狠狠咬了一口，还没来得及叹息，就察觉某笨蛋的手正在乱来，下身本来就没消停的肉棒被小鸟捏在手心撸动。

「柱间...」鱼轻轻呼唤他的名字

「我什么也没做，都是你的错觉。」翠鸟轻轻回答他，被子往头上一扯，斑就眼睁睁看着一大团在被子里动来动去，爬到他腰下

「想做什么...」柱间马上用行动告诉他

肉棒被湿润炙热紧紧包裹...小鸟在用嘴，令鱼头皮发麻的吮吸接踵而至，柱间一向不需要什么技巧，带着渴望的吮吸舔舐就让鱼无法忍受。

「嗯，唔真舒服...还是这么棒。」得到夸奖小鸟吃得更卖力了，还吐出柱身叼起囊袋吮吸亲吻

......

「嗯...唔！就要出来了...柱间，都吞进去！」小鸟方才趴在腿间给了他近乎完美的口交，长时间的深喉他也差不多到了极限

听到人鱼的话，小鸟立马吐出肉棒，不顾鱼的感受往上爬探出脑袋，他才不会让斑独自享受。

「我也要...」

「但是你那里还没好...」翠鸟用谴责的眼神看鱼，表示自己已经没事了

「真的好了吗，没有说谎？」人鱼表示怀疑，但是被子下的翠鸟骑在他腰上拿丰满的屁股碾压肉棒，让顶端在缝隙间滑动…插入顶端再紧紧夹住，下流的勾引刷新了鱼的三观。

翠鸟还一脸高尚保证自己不会撒谎

「你这家伙！」等鱼小心翼翼的重新进去，小鸟又囔囔着要自己来，说斑太粗暴他会受伤的

人鱼做亏心事在先拿他没办法，只好躺平让翠鸟自由发挥...他发誓这是他最讨厌的姿势没有之一！但是柱间喜欢，而且班的气闷也让他解气，骑到鱼身上不觉的乐出声。

薄被滑倒腰部，小鸟撑住紧绷的腹肌上下，这些年过去他早就知道哪些位置最爽快，让轻柔与辛辣交织...但是斑带给他的感觉和冷冰冰的玩具太不一样了，被他的肉棒进入老司机翠鸟总忍不住羞涩，不都是插那里嘛…他很好奇

「嗯...啊哈！嗯，为什么，斑的这个会舒服这么多。」翠鸟边浪叫边询问

配合多时的人鱼狠狠顶到最要命的地方，这只小鸟说什么？！

「你这里还有过什么对比项吗...」鱼阴测测的口吻让趴在他身上的小鸟瑟瑟发抖

柱间急忙解释他没和其他人交配，只是在说一些弄后边的玩具，还是斑的肉棒最好最舒服，别的都比不上。

这些毫无顾忌的甜言蜜语让人鱼都不太好意思，心里边抱怨小鸟把他当挚友还这么撩他。

鱼只能什么都不多想，得到允许后重新把翠鸟压到下面，也不再忧虑自己会不会再伤到他...从他再次动作起翠鸟的叫声就满是快乐，看来真的没事了。

「斑...斑，我喜欢你这样，嗯...呀！再快，再重一些，呜...想要你。」闭着眼乱叫

「我也想要你，一直都...一直都喜欢你，柱间...」翠鸟睁眼看鱼的眼神满是复杂，在找到好的解决办法前他不想再伤害这条鱼。

斑只是想法与他不同...但他们彼此间有些感情是可以共鸣的，比如说在意彼此。

翠鸟重新闭上眼，缠住腰热情扭动屁股，夹紧下边的小洞...起码在交配这件事上他能好好配合人鱼，让他更高兴些。

宇智波人鱼很久都没有这种理智快被燃尽的感觉了，这都是因为柱间，因为柱间重新出现在他面前，身体上的快感远比不上这样的认知...他不会再让小鸟离开了。

执拗的人鱼下定决心，在纵容中将小鸟的腿架到肩上做最后的冲刺，每下都又重又深，甚至腹部隐隐能显现它的形状。

......

「嗯...呜呜，斑...啊！真的不行了，轻点！」他早被操射了，体内的肉棒现在才隐隐跳动。刚舒了一口气，激动的鱼又凑到唇边...这回翠鸟没有避开，让人鱼的眼神明亮起来

炙热的唇瓣轻轻磨蹭，他吻的很珍惜，试探几次翠鸟也打开齿关让他进入，温情的共舞。

即使另一条舌头依旧不知所措，还是感到很幸福，亲吻柱间他才感觉到他们近在咫尺。卷住翠鸟的舌头极尽温柔让小鸟渐渐沉迷...腰下动作，精液恰到好处地喂到深处。

「呼...呼，好累。」翼族实在撑不住了，在恍惚间感觉有果实递到嘴边

(相信他吧...）

至于环绕的耳边的爱语...复杂的心情，都等睡醒了再应对吧。

——————

第三次醒来，翠鸟发现身上和小穴里的东西都被清理了。斑侧卧在身侧温柔地注视他，柱间默默无言甚至接受了一个吻。

「斑，我又睡到晚上了吗？」眼前的空间依旧是一片黑暗

「嗯...你这小笨鸟真能睡，还困吗？」鱼笑着回答

斑在说谎...翠鸟感觉得到，那么长久的黑暗一定不是因为黑夜，极有可能是宇智波人鱼的结界，斑为什么不让他看清周围的环境，还有空间的具体所在。

他不打算和斑硬来，徐徐图之才是聪明的做法。

「睡醒了，肚子饿…」

斑见他乖巧不提离开的事心情大好，赤果喂到嘴边，柱间也顺从的吃下去，似乎毫不在意在岛上发生的事，但喂食过程中翠鸟想尽办法的套话大多被人鱼巧妙回避，斑让他不要在意这些事，安心待在这里。

「你真的要让我一直待在这里，即使我不愿意？」翼族避开最后一颗果实

「我不能让你离开我。」最后一颗果实依旧被强硬地喂到嘴里

果然很快熟悉的沉重感传来，无法抗拒的昏昏欲睡，这回翠鸟不再惊讶，只是静静地望着人鱼，他熟悉的斑，不再熟悉的斑。

「这样做你会后悔的...」翠鸟在入睡前念叨

——————

再次恢复意识，柱间枕着毛乎乎的枕头趴在被整理干净的鸟巢里。

斑这次喂给他的果实除去让他昏睡并无其他影响，一觉醒来翠鸟的精神好了许多。随意破坏空间边界不可取，翼族的力量在海里被压制到最低，万一海水涌入他根本无法应对，况且宇智波人鱼使用的出入口他无法使用。

但这里既然有供给他呼吸的氧气，那么必然有其他通道，它就是自己要寻找的。

翠鸟下定决心要离开这个空间，他和斑不该如眼下这么相处，只要能好好交流，他们一定能相互理解。但在这里，斑加注于他的爱与他所抗拒的的别无二致，这样的爱…必将摧毁他们。

......

人鱼隔不了多久就会来看他，每次都带来奇珍异宝和大陆传记逗他开心，还承诺只要翠鸟想要，无论是什么他都会寻来。这样的心意柱间全盘接受，并对这个世界的游记情有独钟，他阅读时人鱼就在身边看他，时不时讨个亲亲。

「你是鱼又不是龙...」翠鸟吐槽他这架势和看守宝藏的龙族也相差不远了

斑挑眉不可置否，他能保证失去宝藏时他比龙的脾气坏得多。

柱间是他唯一的宝藏，「月之眼」无法挽留他，他就寻找其他更合适的地点。柱间待在这里只是暂时的，只要确定小鸟不再抛下他，他会为他打造最完美的家。

斑的诺言让柱间无以应对

 

有了前次的经验柱间很快就找到了空间的尽头，他上下抚摸着壁沿着边界绕行，同时细心感知。一圈又一圈，果然在某个不起眼位置发现了端倪，这个位置的气流速度是整个空间最快的，看来他找到气流的入口了。

 

「可以带来赤果以外的果实吗，这些天我都吃腻了。」翠鸟抱住鱼撒娇，这些天他特别乖任操任亲

「可以是可以，但我需要到其他海域去找，这些赤果其实也是慢慢收集来的。」翠鸟一听眼睛闪闪发亮，他说他想要，让人鱼给他找来

「但我要是离开好几天，你就没人照顾了。」所以人鱼不太想接受这个任务

小鸟立刻保证会照顾好自己，让斑不要担心，食物和水都足够。

「那么你会待在这里等我，不会离开的对吧。」翠鸟直视人鱼认真的眼神点点头

 

柱间用斑送来的沙漏计时，这么来算一整天都没来找他的人鱼应该是到外海去了。

这是离开的好时机，只要回到天空他就能摆脱不利的局面…到时候再与人鱼好好谈谈。至于有些话为什么现在不说…柱间有预感以斑现在的状态很难听进他的解释。

来到目标位置，翠鸟伸展羽翼让风刃狠狠冲击到上面，随之传来轻微的裂音，第二道、第三道接踵而至，直到清亮的碎裂声传入耳中。

微弱的光线从圆形裂口射入暗室

柱间探身发现这也是一个结界，海水被阻挡在通道外，空气从中流通，大小足以容纳一人。翠鸟回过身望向巢，他又欺骗人鱼了。

……

在通道内向上爬并没有翠鸟想象中的简单，习惯飞行的翼族根本没有攀爬技能，更何况还是爬结界…在找到受力点前他通常爬一段就会滑下来。

学会技巧后，才能顺利前进…还有心思欣赏瑰丽的海洋景观。海看起来很美，他赞赏但也畏惧。作为人鱼的斑、作为翼族的他，强迫对方生活在自己的领域是错误的。

花了不少时间，柱间顺利爬到了通道的另一端。用手轻触，放到嘴里一尝果然是淡水，这里是湖。翠鸟忍住不适，从出口进到湖里，屏息向上游，还差一点点他就能回到天空了。

【出水声】

柱间满脸都是喜悦，望着天空傻笑。环顾四周他才发现这里正是斑领他登上的新岛。斑那时是故意…翠鸟有些低落打算先上岸再说。

翼族扑腾羽翼，很快便能飞离水面

？！

杏眼睁大，在他飞起的瞬间，从湖里窜出的奇怪锁链锁住了他右腿，用力向上飞也无法挣脱

第二根随之锁住了另一条腿。

（糟糕！）

果然巨大的拉力将他向水里扯，翠鸟呛了几口水，恐惧地挣扎起来。

这个锁链…难道是

「这就是你答应我的…」熟悉的嗓音吐出冰冷至极的话语…是斑

人鱼从水下探出身，神情平淡，但柱间看得出深处的暴虐，看着他翠鸟第一次有些害怕。

「我…抱歉…」看到鱼靠近，小鸟忍不住远离他

锁链又传来拉力，将翠鸟扯进水里惩罚他

「咳咳…咳咳！」就在小鸟觉得自己快要淹死之时，他才被一双手抓住提到水上

「斑…你怎么。」翼族的语调有些颤抖

人鱼露出冰冷的笑，为什么在这里？他只是想知道自己在小鸟心里的到底算什么，结果在意料之中。要是他真的去外海寻找果实，这只小鸟一定会趁机头也不回的离开吧。

人鱼什么也不想解释，扯住翠鸟的长发狠狠咬住他的唇，他给过柱间选择，他一次次让他失望。

柱间看到这里也明白这一切都是斑的试探，是他想的太简单了…翠鸟的眼神也冰冷下来，舔了舔唇边的血，他问鱼

「你想怎样…翼族不会放弃重回天空。」

「想怎样…我不会折断你的羽翼，那样你会永远离开我。我爱你…只想和你一起，永远在一起。」

人鱼的表情变得有些癫狂，他死死抱住翠鸟，是他太心软，太天真，再也不会了。

新的锁链缠上了翠色羽翼，渐渐收紧，灼痛感让小鸟发出哀鸣无奈之下变回了人类模样。

斑就这么看着柱间，看着他带给他的痛苦

他轻柔地抚摸他的脸，语气温和

「现在我们该回去了…」

 

被带回囚禁他多日的地方，斑毫不在意地解除了视觉幻术…让柱间看清所在的环境。

「宇智波斑…」柱间的表情冰冷

他竟然把他关在笼子里

看不透四肢锁链接连在哪，只知道它们不允许他离开巢周边。但他看得清这间「房间」的全貌，他抚摸过探查过的边界竟然是囚笼的模样。

斑不在意爱人冰冷的口气，他这么决定开始就做好了所有心理准备，所以轻笑着开口

「这里原本是宇智波一族废弃的海牢，用来安置不乖的小鸟再合适不过了。不喜欢吗，我特意为你打造的鸟笼…不喜欢就学着喜欢，今后你都要住在这。」

「我不愿意！也不喜欢这里！」柱间反驳着，伸手拉扯锁链，它们在吸收他的力量

斑走到翠鸟身边，捏住他的下巴左右打量

「好像还差了什么，作为我的翠鸟。」

人鱼在翼族愤怒、拒绝的表情中，亲手将带着团扇刻印的锁链拴到翠鸟脖子上，这下他就完全属于他了。

 

TBC


End file.
